Finding love
by Delenashipper323
Summary: A story about Morgan and Garcia finding love in each other. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, I'm having a bit of a writer's block on my other story and I'm just not feeling the story right now, so I'm starting another story in hopes that once I start writing this one things will just pop into my head for the other story, anyways. Hope you like it! **_

Finding Love 

Chapter one:

"Morning baby girl" Morgan said with a grin as he walked into the bullpen

"Morning hot stuff how was your weekend?"

"It was good mama, me and Reid had a bit of o movie night on Saturday and then I went up to one of my houses on Sunday and started fixing it up, How was yours?"

"You had a movie night without me? It was horrible, me and Kevin had like this huge argument and we haven't spoken since"

"Sorry it was boys night, next time though" After he said that, Morgan moved around to Garcia and put his arm around her and said "Well that's his loss then, because any man would be lucky to have you" He kissed the top of her head and moved to face her again.

Garcia playfully punched Morgan's arm and said "You always know how to cheer me up"

"What are best friends for?" They stood grinning at each other for a few moments and then Morgan broke the silence "We need to get to work, but we'll go out for lunch my treat"

"Okay, 1 sound good"

"Yeah, I'll meet you in your cave" After that they both went to their respected work areas and got on with their day as usual when they didn't have a case. Morgan caught up on paper work and Garcia helped out other areas of the bureau.

Morgan looked up to see that Reid had almost done half his paper work and it had only just gone 12 "Pretty boy, fancy helping a brother out" Morgan had about 4 extra files in his hand.

"Fine, Pass them here, you guys really need to stop passing your paper work onto me"

"Well if you didn't except more work then we wouldn't ask you to do it"

"But if I don't then you get mardy"

"Me…Get mardy"

"You must have me confused"

"He's right Morgan" Prentiss chirped up "You do tend to get a little touchy" at that point Reid and Prentiss looked at each other and started laughing.

Morgan rose from his chair and asked "I'm going to get some more coffee, anybody want some?"

"I'll have another cup" Prentiss held his cup out for Morgan to get.

"What about you pretty boy?"

"Erm…Yeah, I'll come with you" Reid grabbed his cup and followed Morgan to the break room.

"So, what were you and Garcia talking about this morning?"

"Nothing really she asked what I did at the weekend and she told me that her and Kevin had a bit of a falling out"

"Now's your chance Morgan"

"Chance for what?"

"To tell her how you really feel"

"I can't do that, not now"

"Why not? She's fallen out with Kevin and you can be her knight and shining armour!"

"No, I can't do that, what if she doesn't feel the same way then it will get awkward and out friendship will be ruined"

"Doesn't feel the same way, are you kidding, we can all see how you two act together, she needs you as much as you need her!"

"What if you're wrong? Then what, we just have awkward conversations now and again, I can't lose her Reid"

"And you won't, remember what we talked about on Saturday?"

"Yeah, I remember"

"You won't know unless you tell her, what if she feels the same but she's like you, just too afraid to tell you?"

"Reid I…"

"…No! Morgan you're not going to second guess you're self, you have to tell her!"

"What am I supposed to say? Hey Garcia I think I'm in love with you?"

"No! Well yes, but not quite like that. Take her to lunch or dinner even invite her round to yours for a movie night. Quite frankly I don't care how you tell her just tell her!"

"I'm taking her to lunch this afternoon, if I tell her and it doesn't work, I'm blaming you!"

Morgan looked down at his watch and saw that it was 12:20, "we better go give Prentiss her coffee before she gets cranky" Reid laughed and grabbed his and Prentiss cup and headed back to the bullpen.

"What took you so long?" She teased

"Had to refill the coffee machine" Morgan lied

"Why are we always the ones to fill it?" Prentiss sounded annoyed

"Because the agents that work in white collar have no manners" Reid chuckled and Prentiss and Morgan started to laugh as well. All three of them got back to work. Morgan was half way through one of his many files when he looked at his watch and saw that it was 12:55. He stood up and put the folder in his unfinished pile. He grabbed his jacket and walked over to the door of Garcia's office while putting his jacket on. He reached the door and knocked. Garcia saw the time and knew who it was so she shouted "Enter if you dare"

Morgan walked in and started to laugh "Women you're crazy"

"But you wouldn't have me any other way"

"No I wouldn't"

"So where we going to lunch?"

"I was thinking I'd treat you to Benny's" Benny's was Garcia's favourite place to eat in the world. Morgan sure knew the way to her heart.

"Really?" She squeaked

"Really, I want to treat you, you deserve it"

"Do I ever tell you I love you?"

"It's implied every day. Come on grab your coat and bag; we've only got an hour for lunch"

Garcia grabbed her things and headed out of her office with Morgan by her side. That's when she was the happiest, when it was just her and Morgan.

They reached Morgan SUV and they headed out to Benny's"

"I'm thinking about the chocolate chip pancake stack, what about you mama?"

Garcia grinned, Morgan knew that was her favourite, come to think of it, Morgan knew pretty much everything about her, and she guess' why there friendship is so strong "Sound good to me" She finally replied.

They pulled up into the car park and climbed out of the SUV. They walked over to the entrance and like the gentlemen he was, Morgan held the door open for Garcia. They sat at their usual booth and they ordered 2 large chocolate chip pancake stacks. When the waitress left. Garcia started to talk.

"Kevin's never brought me here. I don't even think he knows that it's my favourite place" Her bottom lip started to quiver

Morgan reached over and ever so gently lifted her head so they were looking into each other's eyes "Hey baby girl, look at me and stop crying. You deserve so much better than him, don't sell yourself short, because you're an amazing women, you're funny, intelligent and most importantly you're you, and don't change that for anybody. You got me?" Morgan rose his hand to wipe away some of the tears that were rolling down Garcia's cheek.

"You my friend have raised the bar too high for any man to ever reach" Morgan brought Garcia's hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand ever so gently.

"Garcia I need to tell you something but I don't want you to freak okay?

"Oh my god, you're getting married aren't you, I've noticed you've been a little more reserved lately. Aww I'm happy for you, so who's the lucky girl?"

"Women, I love you but you need to stop jumping to conclusions!" At that point, Morgan held both of Garcia's hands in his, looked her in the eye and said "I love you"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Glad you enjoyed the first chapter! Here's the seconds chapter! I know I put the first chapter up today and I wasn't going to post this until tomorrow because updating twice in one day is weird but I am weird so it fits, but I really wanted to update because I love writing this story already. One thing you should know about the updates is they won't always be consistent so yeah, just thought I should let you know that. Now on with the story hope you like this chapter!**_

Finding love

Chapter 2:

"I know you do my sweet and I love you, I don't know what I'd do with my best friend"

"Garcia, I don't think you quite understand, I love you, as in more than friends"

"W-W-WHAT" Garcia stammered

"I know it's a lot to take in but I've felt this way about you for a while and I had to tell you"

"So you're telling me, that you, the chocolate thunder that is Derek Morgan is in love with me"

"Yes, that is what I'm saying"

"But you don't like girls like me, you like skinny girls that you know, look nothing like me"

"Baby girl, what do you not understand about the part where I said I loved you?"

"The I love you part"

"What is there not to get"

"I just don't understand, how someone like you can love someone like me"

"What do you mean by someone like me and someone like you?"

"You're handsome, strong, funny, a kick-ass agent, and I'm a weird, overly cheery and colourful computer nerd"

"And it's all of those things you listed right there why I'm in love with you. Oh and correction there is no such thing as overly cheery and colourful"

"Oh Derek…"

"This is a simple question, answer yes or no, do you love me?"

"Of course I do, I've always loved you, but I'd given up hope of having you and settled for Kevin"

"Baby girl, lesson number one, never settle, you're too good for that, lesson two, you've always had me"

"Derek, so what are we doing? Won't we be breaking rules if we you know…become an item?"

"I don't care about the rules right now, I need you. Penelope Garcia, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will Derek Morgan" Derek leaned over the table and kissed Garcia ever so softly on her lips, even though the kiss was short, it was filled with all the love they felt for each other. Shortly after the kiss broke, the waitress came out with their pancakes. They sat and ate while enjoying each other's company. There was no where they would rather be then right there with each other.

After they had finished eating, Morgan asked the waitress for the recite, he paid like he'd promised and as they were leaving he grabbed hold of Garcia hand as they walked back to the SUV. Morgan almost felt silly for being so scared to tell Garcia, she was his best friend and even if she wouldn't have returned the feeling he knew she would have never let that get in the way of their friendship. He felt over joyed to have Garcia as his girlfriend, that's all he's wanted for months and he's finally got her. He's got the girl.

They got into the SUV and started to head back to the office, it was only a 10 minute drive at most. When driving something dawned on Garcia "What about Kevin?" She exclaimed "Technically we haven't broken up yet"

"What do you want to do mama, do you want to tell him or shall I?"

"I'll do it, I'll tell him when we get to work, meet me in my cave at 3 and we'll talk after I've done it"

"Whatever you want princess, your wish is my command"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I dunno, guess I was just afraid that you wouldn't feel the same and I didn't want to ruin our friendship"

"Aww, you're too sweet"

"Remember baby girl, when we get to work we have to act normal, like nothing has changed, okay?"

"Okay, gotcha"

"Lucky for us we can flirt and joke all we want because that's out usual behaviour"

"Look at you finding a loop hole so we can flirt"

"Well what can I say" At the comment they both started to laugh.

They pulled into the car park and walked into the bureau and got into the elevator, Garcia got off 2 stops before Morgan so she could go speak to Kevin. Before she got out though, he gave her hand a gentile squeeze for support and let go so she could do what she had to do.

Morgan arrived back at the office just before 2, Prentiss looked like she hadn't moved and Reid rarely eats lunch. He spotted Reid getting up to get coffee so before entering the bullpen, he waited in the break room for Reid so he could tell him the news, Morgan couldn't keep this a secret from Reid, after all he was the one who pushed him to tell Garcia in the first place.

Reid walked in to find Morgan waiting for him. "So how's it go? Did you tell her?" Morgan grinned and that was enough for Reid "I told you! I knew it, see you should always listen to me"

"Reid calm down, I don't even know if it's okay with Garcia that I told you, but I wanted to thank you for pushing me to tell her"

"Anytime" Reid said smugly "So when do you plan on telling the rest of the team?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead, we've only just gotten together"

"You have to tell them at some point, especially if it starts getting serious"

"I know, I don't see why there should be a problem the rule is there to stop colleagues from making advancements in there career by dating someone else, me and do two completely different jobs"

"True, but you're on the same team"

"But we can't surpass each other in terms of in a career sense because she's a technical analysis and I'm an agent they're two different jobs"

"You'll just have to see when you come out, I'm sure Hotch will be fine with it it's just Strauss that you've got to worry about, I'm sure if you act normally and don't let the relationship effect the way you work, they'll be able to see that you can maintain a professional relationship, while seeing each other"

"Like mine and Garcia's work relationship is exactly professional anyways"

"Exactly! You'll be fine"

"Thanks Reid"

"No problem, we might want to get back to the bullpen and get some more paper work done"

"Good idea"

Morgan finished off the file he was working on before he left for lunch with Garcia. Garcia, as soon as her name popped into his head, she was all he could think about, he was snapped out of his day dream by Reid shouting his name

"Morgan!"

"Yeah…Sorry, what is it Reid?"

"Do you need help with your files? I've finished all of mine"

"Sure, I've got 8 left, is 3 okay?"

"Yeah" Morgan handed Reid the files "Thanks"

"You like doing paper work don't you pretty boy?" Reid just blushed and concentrated on his work.

Morgan had gotten through another 2 files before, 3. He couldn't wait to see Garcia again, he was nervous though to find out how things had gone with Kevin. He got up from his desk and made his way to Garcia's office or as she liked to call it her 'cave'. He knocked on the door waiting for a reply; he didn't hear a response so he knocked again, still no reply. So slowly he opened her door to find Garcia curled up on her couch with red puff eye. He closed her door a quickly rushed to her side.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Morgan moved so he could look her in the eyes "did Kevin hurt you?" When she heard the name Kevin her bottom lip started to quiver and tears started to fall. Morgan quickly scooped Garcia into his arms and held her while Garcia slowly wept. He hated seeing her in this state. "You may not want to talk about it, but what did he do to you?" At that point Garcia sat up and said "Nothing, I'm just over reacting"

"Baby girl don't lie to me, what happened?"

"I told him that I couldn't see him anymore and when he asked why I just said I was in love with someone else and he kept asking who and I wouldn't tell him because I didn't want him to come after you which I know his stupid because you're you and he couldn't never hurt someone like you because you're all big and strong, anyways when I wouldn't tell him he shoved me up against a wall and…and…and" By now, Garcia's breathing was really quick and if she didn't calm down soon she would be in a full blown panic attack

"Hey, hey, hey Garcia look at me, now take a few deep breaths okay?" Garcia did as Morgan said and as soon as her breathing was back to normal she continued telling Morgan what had happened

"After he pushed me up against the wall, he got really close to me and slapped me and then, just looked at me with pure hate and anger in his eyes. And when I asked for the key to my place back he refused to give it me, so he could come to my apartment any time he pleases, after what he did I don't feel safe knowing he can come and go from my apartment as he chooses." After finishing the she started to cry again, she leaned onto Morgan and just cried. It took a few moments for he to calm back down.

Morgan was just looking into the room with his fists clenched out in front of him. Garcia was no profiler but she knew her best friend and it looked like he was going to explode with rage. He took a few deep breaths and turned to face Garcia "After work, I'm going to take you to your apartment, you're going to pack some stuff that you'll need over the next week and you're going to come stay with me this week and at the weekend I'll come down and change the lock on your door so he can't get in okay?"

"Okay" Garcia could see how angry Morgan still was she wrapped her arms around him and said "Sweetie calm down, I'm fine, really"

"CALM DOWN" Morgan shouted "I will not calm down, and I can clearly tell that you're not okay and that sick son of a bitch is going to pay for what he did" Before Garcia had chance to say anything Morgan stormed out of her office and headed towards the exit.

_**If you like this chapter or the first chapter, review please because it lets me know that you like it and it makes me want to write more if I know you're liking it. Also if you have any ideas in which direction you want the story to go let me know and I'll and fit it in with my ideas. Thanks for taking time out of your day to read my fanfiction. It really does make me smile when I read your reviews (Bit cheesy but true) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Glad you like the story so far, I'm really enjoying writing it! Here's the next chapter! **_

Chapter 3 

Morgan stormed through the glass doors of the BAU into the corridor, he ran down the stairs until he reach the floor that Lynch was on he stormed through the doors of the office where Lynch work and stormed over to his desk. Morgan grabbed him by his collar and dragged him up from his desk and slammed him into the wall and got close to his face and said

"Kevin Lynch, I never liked you, you're a sick son of a bitch and if you even dare to go near Garcia again, I will make it my life mission to hunt you down and kill you" Morag let go of his collar and Lynch dropped to the floor. Just as Morgan was about to walk away Lynch decided to chip into the argument "You listen here Morgan…"

"…Agent Morgan" He corrected

"She broke up with me, it was her fault, she made me do it that bitch"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HER?" Morgan shouted so the whole office could hear.

Lynch got up off the floor and said "I called her a bitch"

"Oh no you didn't" Morgan walked up to Lynch and punched him straight in the face. Lynch just lay on the ground. Morgan knelt down and whispered in his ear "You might want to program 911 onto your phone, because if I hear you even mention my baby girls name again, you'll get a lot worse." With that said Morgan got up and walked out and headed back to the BAU.

As soon as Morgan walked back into the BAU all eyes were on him. Hotch stepped out of his office and called Morgan into his office. He thought to himself 'SHIT, news travels fast around here'. He walked into Hotch's office and closed the door behind him.

"Morgan I think you know what you're in here but I want to hear your side of the story"

"Me and Garcia got back from lunch, when we got to the office she went to go see Lynch to break up with him and then I never saw her come back into the office, so I went to check on her and I found her curled up on her couch in her office crying her eyes out and when she told me what had happened I just lost it Hotch"

"What exactly happened Morgan?"

"He pushed her into a wall and slapped her; he slapped her around the face. How does someone do something like that to someone so innocent and loving?"

"So when you went to see Lynch what did you do?"

Just at the mention of Lynch's name Morgan got angry, he took a breath and said "I went down to talk to him, I grabbed him and shoved him against a wall and said if he even went near Garcia again I would kill him"

"Then what happened?"

"I was just about to leave and he called her a bitch and said she deserved it" Morgan took another deep breath to try and suppress his anger. "After that I just lost it completely and punched him and said if he says anything like that again he better have 911 on speed dial"

Hotch laughed at the last comment "I'm surprised you only hit him once"

"It took everything for me to not hit him again, but I thought one sent a pretty good message"

"Well I'm going to go talk to Strauss because no doubt she will have heard about it, I'll try and convince her not to suspend you but I'm not promising anything, 2 last questions Morgan"

"Is there anything going on between you and Garcia that I should know about?"

"No, she's my best friend and I would have done the same if it was any other member of the team"

"Okay, last one, did it feel good?"

"Like you would not believe" At that they both laughed a little before stepping out of Hotch's office. It was no secret that none of the team liked Lynch. Even since him and Garcia got together Garcia hadn't been as cheerful; it was almost like he was slowly sucking the life out of her. Hotch made his way towards Strauss office while Morgan made his way into the bullpen.

"What'd you do now Morgan?" Prentiss joked

"Showed that Lynch kid not to mess with my baby girl" Prentiss just started to laugh.

Hotch knocked on Strauss' office and waited for a response before walking in. Strauss shouted "Yes"

"Agent Hotchner, what can I do for you? I'm guessing it's something to do with Agent Morgan"

"Yes it is ma'am"

"Well if you're going try and convince me no to suspend him, I've already filled out the papers, he has a two week suspension"

"Ma'am if you could just hear me out, I don't think you have to full story"

"I know he hit another employee"

"Yes ma'am, that is true but there is a perfectly good reason to as why he hit Kevin Lynch"

"Do I even want to know?"

"I think you better hear it before you suspend him"

"Go on then"

"After Agent Morgan and Garcia returned for their lunch break, Garcia stepped out to go and see lynch, she wasn't happy with him so she ended it, Lynch got angry at that and then she shoved Garcia up against a wall and slapped her across her face. Agent Morgan found Garcia curled up in her office crying, she told him what happened and he went down to see Lynch just to talk to him; as Agent Morgan went to walk away he called Garcia a Bitch, which then provoked Agent Morgan to hit him"

"Oh my, I hadn't heard about Lynch being violent towards Garcia; however it doesn't change Agents Morgan's actions"

"I know that ma'am but it is a perfectly valid reason to why he did it"

"You've put me in a difficult situation her Agent Hotchner"

"I know ma'am but Agent Morgan in his eyes was protecting someone who can't protect them self"

"Fine, I won't suspend him. However, if he goes any were near Kevin Lynch, I'll make his suspension a month"

"Thank you ma'am I'll pass on the message"

"One more thing Agent Hotchner"

"What is it ma'am?"

"Are Garcia and Agent Morgan involved with each other?"

"I asked him this morning and he denied it"

"Okay, that's all for now, close the door on your way out"

_**Please review if you like it. Do you want Garcia to be mad or glad about what did to Lynch?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews, they really do make me smile. Here's the chapter, hope you like it! **

Chapter 4 

After Hotch was finished in Strauss' office, he walked past the bull pen and asked Morgan to follow him to his office.

"So, what's her verdict Hotch?"

"You're not suspended. However, before I walked in and told her the whole story, you were about to get a 2 week suspension, count yourself lucky"

"Thank you Hotch"

"She also said, if she see you anywhere near Lynch, you will get a month's suspension, so be careful because I may not be able to change her mind next time"

"It won't happen again Hotch"

"Good, now go get some more paper work dome"

Morgan left Hotch's office and before he sat back down at his desk, he needed to go see Garcia. For all he knew, she had no clue what had happened between him and Lynch. He knocked on her door and waited for a reply, he didn't want to just barge into her office and disrupt her work. After a few moments of standing outside of her door he heard her shout "Enter if I dare"

"Oh I dare" he said cheekily as he walked into her office and closed the door behind him. He looked at her a little sheepishly because he was unsure on how she would react to what he had done. As soon as she looked at him she could tell he had done something from the look on his face.

"What did you do?" She asked knowing there would be a story to follow.

"Well, after you told me what he had done, I got so mad and I went to find the son of a bitch that slapped you. When I did I gave him a little talking to…"

"…Are you sure that's all you did?"

"Women if you would let me finish the story" He joked before carrying on "That's all I was going to do, I was just going to warn him not to go near you again or he'd have me to deal with"

At that Garcia smiled and said "Awww, my knight in shining armour" She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. She soon realised that the story hadn't finished "what else happened?"

"Just as I was about to walk away, he called you a bitch" When Morgan said that the smile was gone from Garcia's face, she got up from her work chair and made her way over to her couch, she just sat there and started to cry. Morgan sat with her and let her cry on his shoulder. She looked up at him and said "Did he really call me a bitch?"

"Yeah, he did." Morgan brought his hand up to her face and wiped away her tears and made her turn to face him "You listen to me baby girl, stop your crying because that scum bag isn't worth it, and don't listen to a word he says, because you are the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on, you are kind, caring and the world would be a worse place without you."

"How do you always know the right thing to say?"

"It's a gift" He joked, which got her to laugh

"So…What happened after he called me a bitch?"

"Well I walked over to him and punched him right in the face of front of his entire office and said he better not talk about my baby girl like that again because if he does, he might want to have 911 on speed dial"

The last part made her laugh but then it dawned on her that he punched a colleague in front of a room full of people "So what's going to happen, I'm guessing someone's told Strauss by now" she said with her voice full of worry.

"Baby girl calm down. I told Hotch who then went to convince Strauss not to suspend me"

"Wait, you almost got suspended?"

"Yeah, Hotch told her the whole story and she let it slide this time, but I'm not allowed anywhere near Lynch or I get suspended for a month"

"You do realise you almost got suspended because of me?"

"And I would do the same thing again in a heartbeat. I would do anything to protect you" He leaned over and kissed the top of her head ever so softly.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"You where you and you shouldn't change who you are for anyone"

"I love you"

"I love you too mama"

"Now go get to work, before the team starts to get suspicious"

_**I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others but I felt like that was a good pace to leave it. Hope you liked the chapter. The next one you'll get to see Morgan and Lynch go head to head. Please review! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far, they really do make me smile. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**_

Chapter 4

Morgan looked up at the clock, it was almost 7:00 o'clock, he only had one more file left then he could take his baby girl home. 20 minutes later, Morgan had finished all of his files, he gathered his things and said good bye to everyone and then made his way to Garcia's office. When he reached her office he didn't even bother to knock, he walk straight in and started to pack her things away.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?"

"It's home time baby girl!"

"WHAT!" She looked surprised "Between things with you and Kevin I've hardly gotten any work done today"

"It's okay, you can catch up tomorrow, Hotch will understand. Now get your stuff we're getting out of here"

"Morgan, I need to do a little more work, I'll just meet you at your place later"

"You really think I'm going to let you go to your apartment on your own while that nut job? You bust be crazier than I thought"

"Fine, just let me finish this, it'll just take a minute" at that point Morgan leaned down and kissed her "Or we could go now" She said after their lips had parted. Morgan chuckled a little at that and grabbed her bag and helped her put her coat on, he held the door open for her. He was a true gentleman.

They made their way to their own cars, so nobody would suspect anything. "I'll see you at your apartment; don't go in without me okay?"

"Okay, it's only my apartment Morgan, I could go in by myself you know"

"I know that, I don't trust Lynch, I just want to make sure your safe"

"Okay, I'll go out first and you can follow a few cars behind just to make sure"

They got into their cars, a few minutes after Garcia pulled out, Morgan finally left to go meet her. She was sat waiting in the car park for him liked she's promised.

"Hey baby girl" He said as he walked over to her car "You ready to get your things"

"Yeah, how long am I packing for?"

"For the rest of the week, you can stay longer if you want but I'm going to change your locks this weekend"

"You don't have to, I can just call my land lord and he'll do it"

"Baby, I want to"

"Okay then, shall we go to my apartment instead of just standing here?"

Morgan grabbed her hand, as they walked to her apartment block. He loved being to call her his, he loved being able to hold her hand. After all this time he'd finally gotten the girl of his dreams.

When they got to her door she brought the keys out of her bag and unlocked her door. Neither of them where prepared for what they had found. Vases where smashed, her curtains had been ripped, he belongings were scattered all over her floor, the Mirror on her wall had been shattered. All Garcia could do was just stand there, she was in complete shock. While Garcia was just stood there, Morgan was examining the door to look for any signs of forced entry.

"That son of a bitch" Morgan said louder than intended

"It was him wasn't it?"

"I'm so sorry baby girl" Morgan walked over to Garcia and wrapped his arms around her. For once he didn't know what to say, so he just held her and kissed the top of her head while she just stood there and cried.

"Morgan, how could he do something like this?"

"I don't know baby, just tell me what I can do to help and I'll do it"

"Right now Derek, I just want to get out of here"

"Okay, you go back and I'll call Hotch" Morgan gave her a small kiss before she headed to her room to pack. He hated seeing her like this and he would do anything to make it right.

Morgan pulled out his cell and called Hotch

"Hotchner"

"Hey Hotch"

"What's up Morgan?"

"We've got a bit of a situation at Garcia's"

"What kind of situation?" Hotch asked with concern in voice

"Someone's been into her apartment and turned the place over; it's a mess down here Hotch"

"Did someone break in?"

"No, there is no sign of forced entry and all of her windows where locked from the inside so no one could have got in unless they had a key, and guess who has a key?"

"Lynch" Hotch said with annoyance "Me and Rossi are still in the office, we'll go to his apartment and see what we can find out if he's there"

"Hotch you better get to him before me, because if I see that son of a bitch I'm going to kill him"

"Morgan calm down, we'll get him, you just worry about making sure Garcia's okay and that she has some where to stay"

"She's getting packed now; she's going to stay with me"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"What do you mean by that Hotch?"

"Well I've noticed you two have been getting a lot closer lately and you've become a lot more protective over her lately…"

"…Hotch, I'm going to stop you there, Garcia is my best friend and she is staying with me until we find Lynch so I know she's safe."

"Okay, you will tell me if anything goes on between you two though won't you?"

"Hotch; you'll be the first to know"

"Me and Rossi are going to head down to Lynch's apartment now, we'll let you know what we find"

"Thanks Hotch" and with that the phone call was finished. Morgan felt bad for lying to Hotch because yes, he was his boss but he was also his friend. He couldn't think about that right now though, he had to give all of his attention to Garcia.

"You ready yet?"

"Almost, I'm packing for a few extra days if that's okay?"

"Baby girl, you can stay as long as you want"

"Okay, it's just until they find Lynch I don't feel safe"

"Baby, you don't have to explain it to me, If I'm being honest I feel better knowing that you're safe and with me"

Garcia came out of her bed room with a suitcase and a large duffle full of stuff "I think I'm ready"

"With all of that you might as well be moving in" he joked

"I'm sorry, I'm no good in these sorts of situations and I just like to be prepared"

"It's fine mama, like I said you can stay as long as you want"

Morgan headed over to Garcia and took her bag off her. They headed down to where there cars were parked, Garcia went to get her car keys out of her bag ready to get into her car. Before she managed to even unlock her doors Morgan interrupted.

"Women what do you think you're doing"

"Getting in my car"

"Tell me something, what's the point of taking two cars to the same location?"

"There isn't"

"Exactly, so put yo keys back in that big ol' bag of yours and get your booty in my car"

"Yes sir"

Finally Morgan managed to get Garcia to smile. They got into his car and headed to his place. All Morgan cared about in that moment was that Garcia was safe.

_**I know I said that there was going to be a head to head between Morgan and Lynch but I'm going to put it in the next chapter instead because it fits better that way. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please Review! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you all so much for the reviews so far they mean a lot. **_

Chapter 6 

Garcia had fallen asleep on the way to Morgan's. Today had been exhausting, she's broken up with Lynch, gotten with Derek, gotten slapped, Morgan had almost gotten suspended and to top the day off, her apartment had gotten trashed. Her day was filled with mixed emotions, she was overjoyed that she was with Derek, but she just wanted to crawl in a hole and cry because of Lynch. Who knew one person could make you feel so small and unwanted.

She felt an arm shake her and she awoke in a panic forgetting she was with Derek.

"Hey, hey, hey…Baby girl, it's just me"

"Oh god Derek you scared me"

"Sorry baby, we're here that's all"

"Okay, sorry I didn't mean to flip out"

"You don't have anything to be sorry for hot stuff, you've had a rough day. Let's get you inside and settled down"

"Sounds like a plan my man"

"So I'm your man now?" Morgan said jokingly

"Sugar…You've always been my man"

"I don't think anybody has ever spoken a truer word"

Morgan got her bags out of the car and escorted her to his front door. He went to unlock his door to find that it was already open.

"Baby I need you to wait here for a minute okay?"

"Derek what's wrong"

"The doors open, I just want to make sure the house is clear before you step foot in this house"

"Okay, be careful"

"I always am baby girl" He gave her a quick kiss before removing his gun from its holster. He kicked his door open slowly so he didn't make any nose so that it wouldn't alert any intruders. He walked into his living room to find none other than the son of a bitch himself.

"Lynch you better get your ass out of my house right now"

"I want to see pen"

"It's Garcia to you and like hell I'm going to let you see her" Morgan's getting louder to try and intimidate the already timid man

"I think what you're forgetting her Morgan is that she was mine first"

"Okay, first of all Penelope is no ones, second of all she is a woman not a possession and she should be treated as such, she should be treated with love and respect"

"Oh like you've treated every woman you've been with love and respect"

"I haven't loved every woman I've ever been with, you're right, but I sure as hell respected them"

"Course you did…Now before things get ugly where's Penny?"

"Before things get ugly? You mean before I kick your ass?"

"Not this time Morgan" Kevin pulled out a gun from behind his back and aimed it straight at Morgan

Morgan laughed and said "Did you really just pull and gun on me? In my own home?" Morgan laughed a little again "Lynch you might as well put the gun down now before I embarrass you"

"Not until you let me see Penelope" Lynch's nerves were starting to go and his hand started to shake.

"Man, I can take guys like you down in my sleep, so seriously just put the gun down"

"No, not until you give me Pen"

"Lynch!" Morgan was now getting angry "You better put that gun down before I put you down"

"N-N-N-NO" Lynch was now starting to get scared.

Morgan charged for him, disarmed him and pinned him to the ground in one swift move. Once Morgan had pinned him to the ground, he delivered punch after punch to Lynch's face. On his last punch, he's heard a crack and decided it was time to stop. He got up from lynch and pulled out his cell.

"Hotchner"

"Hey Hotch, don't bother going to Lynch's apartment"

"We know he's not here"

"Yeah I know, he's in my house" Anger still present in his voice

"Wait…What? How'd he even get in?"

"When me and Garcia got to the house the door was open and he was just sat waiting for us"

"Okay, we'll be right over. How's Garcia doing?"

"I don't know, I made her wait outside. I'm on my way to see her now"

"Okay, we'll be there in 10" With that the call ended.

Morgan ran outside to find Garcia sat on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest with tears streaming down her face. Morgan knelt down in front of her a gently placed his hands over top of hers.

She looked up at him and started speaking "It was him wasn't it, he's never going to leave us alone"

"Baby, look at me" Morgan cupped her face in his hands and tilted her head so she was looking him in the eyes "I will never give up on us because of him, and I don't want you to either because I've waited so long for this and I'm not going to let anyone ruin it…Not even Lynch" He leaned forward and kissed her forehead every so softly. Morgan moved to sit next to her and just held her in her arms to let her know that everything was going to be okay.

A few moments later Hotch and Rossi pulled into Morgan's drive way. Morgan Stood up and went to great the two agents.

"So Morgan, what exactly happened here?" Hotch asked

"Me and Garcia came up to the house, I saw that the door was unlocked and slightly ajar, so I told Garcia to wait out here while I made sure the place was clear. I knocked open the door and I went into the living room to find Lynch sat there, when I told him that I wouldn't let him see Garcia he pulled a gun out from around his back and after multiple times of asking him to put the gun down her refused and then I disarmed him and he struggled against me and so I punched him a few times"

"Okay, I'll go talk to him"

"How's kitten" Rossi asked once Hotch and gone into the house

"She's shaken up but I'll think she'll be okay"

"Good" Rossi nodded his head and made his way towards Morgan's house.

Hotch looked down at Lynch feeling satisfied. No one touched his team without getting punished.

"Kevin Lynch, you are under arrest for assaulting and threatening a federal agent and for carrying a concealed weapon." Hotch dragged him to the SUV and shoved him into the back seat and slammed the door shut.

"What's going to happen to him sir?" Garcia asked as she looked up at Hotch, her eyes still red a puffy from crying.

"He's going down for a long time Garcia, what I need you to do is to file a formal complaint against him, that'll help ensure he gets sent down"

"Okay sir, anything I can do to help"

"I'll get JJ to bring the forms up to Morgan's later"

Morgan walked over to Hotch and held out his hand for the older agent to shake and said "thanks Hotch"

Hotch shook his hand and said "Believe me it's my pleasure Morgan" both the agents chuckled at that. Hotch looked at him rather seriously and said "If anything is happening between you and Garcia, please let me know and I'll sort everything out"

"I appreciate it…actually" Morgan turned to face Garcia "Baby girl come over her a sec"

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine" Morgan took Garcia's hand in his and looked up at Hotch and said "Garcia and I are dating"

Hotch smiled and said "I really am happy for you two, Come to my office tomorrow and we'll talk about how we're going to sort things with Strauss"

"Thanks man" Morgan said with a grin on his face. Hotch patted Morgan on the shoulder and got in the SUV where Rossi was waiting to take Lynch into custody.

Morgan held Garcia close and waved the two agents off. Garcia turned to face him and said "Why's you tell Hotch all of a sudden?"

"Because baby girl, Hotch isn't just our boss, he's our friends and he's part of our family too and families support each other"

"Well I'm glad he knows, I'm so excited to tell the rest of the team" She grinned

"Women, you're crazy, but that's one of the many reasons I love you"

"I love you too gorgeous"

_**Hoped you liked this chapter! Will the team be able to throw Lynch in jail or will he somehow escape going to prison? Hmmm? Please review! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! As you know I love all of my reviews but CeeCee333's review has got to be one of the best ones I've had 'Lynch has got to be a special type of stupid' made me laugh for like a 2 minutes straight, I have no clue why it just did. Anyways Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter 7 

Morgan had moved Garcia's things into her room, he was going to move them into his but he didn't want to assume. He could always move them later. Morgan made his way to his lounge where Penelope was sat just staring into space. He sat next to her a brought her into an embrace. He hated seeing his baby girl like this, he'd do anything to make her feel better.

"Talk to me mamma"

"What is there to talk about Derek?"

"Let's start with what you're thinking right now?"

"That I just want to crawl in a whole and cry and just stay there because all of this is my fault"

"Listen to me baby girl, none of this is your fault, _he_ slapped you, _he_ trashed your apartment and_ he_ came here to threaten me, okay? You are not to blame for anything he is"

"But…"

"…No buts" Morgan interrupted "This is his fault and he's going to get what he deserves"

"I never wanted him to go to prison, you know fair enough he deserved the beating you gave him, but prison, and I don't know it just seems a bit far"

"Baby, he brought a gun here and threatened me with it if I didn't let him see you, he deserves to go to prison in my eyes"

"WHAT? He threatened you with a gun!" When Garcia heard that her body flooded with anger

"Baby girl calm down okay, I didn't get hurt"

"Morgan don't tell me to calm down because I'm not going to calm down. He brought a gun into your home and then had the audacity to threaten you with it."

"I'm fine, you need to stop stressing, you've had a long day. Why don't you come in and lay down for bit"

"I want to see him Derek"

"Excuse me?"

"I want to see him. I need him to know that he can't walk all over me and that he can come in and hurt and threaten the people I love"

"I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this am I?"

"No you're not" Garcia walked towards Morgan's SUV and said "Are you coming or am I going by myself?"

"I'm coming baby girl"

When they got to the offices Lynch was sat in a interrogation room waiting for his lawyer. Morgan turned to face Garcia and told her "If you need anything or things are getting to be a bit much, I'll be right behind that glass for support. Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?"

"I'm sure, he won't talk if he feels threatened. I'll be fine baby boy" Garcia gave him a peck on the lips and headed into the interrogation room. She was scared all she could think about was how he'd hit her this morning and how he'd been so aggressive toward Morgan. Oh how she wanted him to be stood beside her but she knew that she had to this herself.

She opened the door and when Lynch saw that it was her, his eyes glistened with joy.

"Hey plum sauce"

"Shut up Kevin, you lost the right to call me that this morning"

"I'm sorry for hurting you, I never meant to, you just got me so angry"

"You know what, I may not be a profiler like everyone else in this office, but that doesn't mean I don't know when you lying"

"But I'm…"

"…Save it Kevin…I didn't come here for an apology, I came here to make sure your ass gets thrown in jail, because you had not right to break into Derek's home, and what made things even worse is that you brought a gun! How stupid do you have to be to bring a gun into one of the bureaus best agents homes, do you have a death wish? Because Derek could have quite easily killed you but he didn't. You know why that is Kevin?… No? It's because he's a good person and that's more than I can say about you" After that Garcia got up from the chair and walked over to him " I hope you rot in prison" She spat at him with venom in her word. She turned around and Stormed out of the room to find Morgan waiting for her with open arms. She ran to him and collapsed in his arms, right now, it was the only place she felt safe. She didn't care that they were in the middle of the office she needed him right now.

"It's okay baby girl I've got you"

"Can we go now, I don't want to be in the same building as him"

"Of course baby, here take the keys and I'll meet you down at the car just got to talk to Hotch"

Garcia left with the keys and Morgan made his way up to Hotch's office. He knocked on the door and waited until he was invited in. He knew better than to barge into his superiors' office, even at a time like this.

"Come in" He heard from the other side of the door. "What can I do for you Morgan?"

"It's not me, It's Garcia"

"Okay…"

"With everything going on with Lynch right now she's not in a very good place and I was wondering if she could work from home while all of this blows over"

"If you thinks that's what's best for her than I don't see why that should be a problem"

"Thanks Hotch"

"If you go see JJ she'll get you the forms you need"

"I really do appreciate this Hotch"

"I know, take care of her okay?"

"You don't need to worry about that Hotch" With that, Morgan left Hotch's office and made his way to see JJ.

He knocked on the door and walked in to find the blonde haired agent trying to sort through what looked like a hundred files. "You need any help there JJ?"

She jumped not realising Morgan was in her office "Morgan don't creep up on me like that…But no I'm fine for now thanks"

"Okay, Hotch said you had the forms Garcia needs"

"I do…and they are here…Somewhere" She started looking around her desk to try and find the papers "I'm sorry Morgan, I can't find them right now. I'll drop them off later on"

"Yeah that's fine, she's staying at mine so just bring em round whenever"

"How's she doing? I heard what happened with her apartment and then him breaking into yours"

"She's a little shaken, but I think she'll be okay"

"Good, I'll text you when I leave this place might be around 10 with all this paper work"

"Okay JJ, Cya later"

After Morgan had left JJ's office he made his way down to the car park to find Garcia crying in the car. He opened the door and without thinking brought her into a loving embrace. "It's okay let it out"

"I thought I could handle it Derek but I couldn't I'm not strong enough, I completely lost it in there"

"Penelope, In my opinion you are so strong for facing him, not a lot of people could do what you just did, so don't give him the satisfaction of getting to you, you are surrounded by people who love and care about you, so don't give that prick a second thought"

"I love you"

"I love you too baby girl, Now let's get you home"

_**Sorry for posting so late, I've been busy today, Hope you liked the chapter, please review! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry for not updating for a few days, I've been really busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

Chapter 8 

By the time the couple had gotten to Morgan house, Penelope was fast asleep. He just sat in the car looking at her all he could think about was how sweet and innocent she looked and he just couldn't imagine anyone hurting her. He sat there staring at her for a few more minute before deciding to get her inside. Morgan jumped out of the car and went to the house and unlocked the door, he made his way back to the car a gathered Garcia in his arms trying not the wake her, he carried her bridal style into the house and into her bedroom. He lay her very gently on the bed and just as he was about to leave, he felt a hand grab his wrist and she whispered "Don't leave me". He got into bed with her head lay on his chest and his arm wrapped protectively around her. Soon they were both asleep in each other's arms.

Meanwhile at the BAU, Hotch was just about to go talk to Lynch. Hotch was just as angry as the rest of the team, but he was the unit chief, he had to try and keep a cool head for the sake of the BAU. Before entering the room he took a deep breath to try and calm himself down, because no one hurt a member of his team without dealing with the consequences. As he entered the room, Lynch looked up at him with a smug grin plastered across his face.

"You better wipe that grin off your face"

"Something wrong Agent Hotchner?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Personally I think I was looking out for Penelope"

"It's Garcia to you, and Lynch drop the act, right now you are being charged with assault on a federal agent, threatening a federal agent and carrying a concealed weapon. And with all of that you're looking at a minimum of 10 years in prison and I'm still a dam good lawyer, so I'm going to make sure you go down for more. How do you think you'll cope in a federal prison with murderers a rapists, not forgetting that you help put some of them away, and when they find out who you are, which I'm sure they will, how do you think your life will be?"

"You can't send me there"

"I can and I will no one mess' with my team and gets away with it"

Hotch got up and stormed towards the door of the interrogation room, he didn't trust himself in the room any longer, people like Lynch just made his blood boil. Before Hotch had fully left the room Lynch shouted "I want my lawyer" At that point Hotch walked back into the room and got close to Lynch's face a said "I wouldn't waste your money because I'm going to make it my number one priority to make sure you get put in prison"

Sorry this chapter is really short, I wanted to update but I didn't have time to write a long chapter. Hope you like it, please review!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you all for the reviews so far, they really do mean a lot and make me want to write more. Hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

Chapter 9 

Back at Morgan's house, Penelope was still asleep and Derek was propped up against the headboard just watching her sleep, he didn't want to move because he didn't want to risk waiting her up. She needed sleep after the day she'd had. Morgan looked down at her; he could hear her murmuring something in her sleep. "Don't touch me….Let go of me….Don't hurt me please" She was having a nightmare. He shook her to wake her up; she awoke with tears threatening to fall. She looked around the room trying to figure out where she was, her breath started to quicken. At that point Morgan could tell that she was starting to panic so he brought her into an embrace. As soon as she was in his arms she instantly began to calm. "W-W-Where am I?"

"It's okay, baby girl calm down, we're in the spare room in my house"

"How'd I get here?"

"I carried you in, you fell asleep on the way to my house and I didn't want to wake you up"

"O-O-Okay"

"You want to tell me about your nightmare?"

"Kevin had me pinned up against the wall and hit just started hitting me over and over again and he wouldn't stop" Her voice sounded shaky like she was about to cry again.

"Shhh, It's okay gorgeous, Kevin is in an interrogation room with Hotch back at the BAU believe me, he will never lay another finger on you again"

She weakly smiled at him "What time is it?"

"It's 11pm"

"Oh god, how long was I asleep?"

"About an hour"

"I'm starving"

"Well what do you want and I'll do my best to get it"

"I want cake"

"Let's go make cake then" He joked

"Can we make it chocolate?"

"Baby girl, we can make it whatever you want"

"YAY!" She clapped her hands quickly together. Morgan just stare at her, to him there was nothing better than seeing his baby happy. "What's that look for?" she quizzed

"What look?"

"That one, you're just staring and smiling at me"

"I just love seeing you happy"

"You're too sweet"

He held her hand and lead her to the kitchen. He got out all of the ingredients and they started weighing out the ingredients. Morgan got a bit of flour on the tips of fingers and flicked it at Garcia.

"Oh so this is how we're going to do things is it?" She said teasingly

"You know it is mamma"

At that point, Garcia got some flour on her fingers and ran her hand down his face. "That's it, you asked for it" Morgan got a hand full of flour and threw it at her. Garcia retaliated by cracking an egg on Morgan's head. Morgan got three eggs and threw them at her from behind the counter where he had taken cover. The food fight went on until there were no eggs to throw at each other. Morgan got up from behind the counter covered in flour and egg and said jokingly "I don't think we have enough ingredients to make a cake, what else would you like to eat?"

At that Garcia burst out laughing, and then Morgan started laughing because she was. When they had both calmed down Garcia said "I don't think we're cooking in here for a while, do you want to go out for dinner or order in?"

"In our state, I think we'd better order in"

"I think you're right there my sweet"

"So what we having baby girl?"

"I was thinking pizza"

"Sounds good to me, you go and get cleaned up and I'll order our usual"

"Sounds like a plan my man"

Just as Derek was going to order, he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to find JJ standing there. He had forgotten that she was coming round to drop of the papers that Garcia needed.

"Hey JJ"

"Evening, you look like you're having fun"

"Errmm, Me and Penelope where making a cake…Well tried to make a cake"

"She's Penelope now…" Morgan looked at her unsure of what to say "It's fine Morgan, Hotch told the team when we got suspicious about how protective you were being, anyways I just came to drop off the forms for Garcia you asked for" She held out the forms for him to take he took the from her and said "Thanks JJ"

"Oh before I forget, Hotch gave you the day off tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll have the forms in for Wednesday"

"Thanks Morgan, you kids have fun tonight" She said playfully

"I'm sure we will JJ, I'm sure we will"

Penelope came out of her room dressed in her PJ's. Morgan just smiled at her, in his mind; she was the only women who could pull off bright pink PJ's covered in cats. He just loved how she was so unique and colourful and how she wasn't afraid to be herself. "Who was that at the door" She asked.

"Just JJ dropping off some forms for you to fill out"

"Okay, you ordered the pizza yet?"

"I was about to when JJ knocked"

"Okay, I'll do it"

"Baby girl, go sit your but down on my couch and I'll order the pizza"

"Yes Sir" She said playfully

He ordered there pizza, one large meat feast for him and a large vegetarian for her. He walked over to her and said "Pizza's going to be here in 20, I'm going to get changed if you want to pick out a movie"

"Movie night is?"

"You know it"

Morgan came back with a pair of sweat pants and one of his old FBI training tops on. He sat next to Garcia on the couch and they got 10 minutes into the film before they heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it" He jumped up and grabbed his wallet off the table he opened the door paid the delivery boy. He set the pizza boxes on his coffee table. He took his place sat next to Garcia and they ate there pizza while they finished watching the film.

The rest of the night was spent arguing over what film they were going to watch next and who's turn it was to go get drinks. She was his and He was hers and in that moment that was all they cared about.

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review! **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry for not updating for a few days I've just been really busy enjoying the nice weather in England seeming as though we don't get it that often! I will try my best to update more regularly. Hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

Chapter 10 

Morgan and Garcia woke up on his couch. They had fallen asleep during the last film they watch. It was Alice and wonderland…No doubt who picked that film. Garcia was the first to wake up; she was tangled in her lover's arms. She looked up at him with love and admiration in her eyes, he had done so much for her over the years and never did she think she'd be with him, but with everything he did for her yesterday, she couldn't question how much he loved her. She kissed his cheek and went to get up, she felt his grip tighten around her. She sat up a little so she was able to whisper in his ear "I'll be right back baby, don't worry I'm not going to go leave." His gripped loosened and she got up and looked down at the man sleeping on the couch. He was her protector and she knew that he would never let anything happen to him.

She walked into the kitchen and got her and Morgan a cup of coffee, she knew just how he liked it. Over the years of working together, they knew everything about each other and she couldn't have wished for a better best friend and now they were more and she just couldn't believe her luck. Just as she was going to poor the water into the mugs a knock at the door startled her and made her spill the water all down her front. She walked to the door and looked through the peep hole and was surprised to see her boss standing at Morgan's door. She undid the change and then unlocked the door.

"Good morning Sir"

"Good morning Garcia, may I come in?"

She moved her body out of the doorway and motioned him to come in "Can I ask what this is about sir?"

"Yeah, I need to tell Morgan as well. Is he here?"

"Yeah, he's still sleeping, I'll go get him. If you want to make yourself comfortable" Garcia walked over to the couch where Morgan still slept. "Sweetie, Hotch is here to see us. Wake up." While she spoke she gently shook him. After a few moments he started to wake. "Sorry to wake you, I know it's your day off but Hotch is here to see us"

"What about?"

"I don't know he wanted to tell us together" They made their way to where there boss was waiting.

"Sorry to wake you Morgan on your day off but I wanted you two to be the first to know" Hotch said this with a worry in is voice. This got the couple worried.

"What is this about Hotch?" Morgan asked with concern, Hotch never visited them on their days off unless it was an emergency

"When I got into work this morning, Lynch was no longer in his holding cell"

_**Sorry this is a short chapter, I've had a bit of writers block but I thought I'd give you this before the action begins! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I really am sorry for not updating sooner. Please review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry for the slow updates been really busy. For the people that read my other story, I'm putting that on hiatus because I have a bad case of writers block for that story. Hope you like this chapter! **_

Chapter 11 

"WHAT!" Morgan shouted at Hotch

"Believe me Morgan, I'm just as angry"

"I highly doubt that" Morgan's hands were curled up into a fist, his breathing became heavier. He had to leave before he did something that he would regret. He barged past Hotch and out of his house. How could Lynch escape from federal custody? Just the thought of that maniac roaming the streets made his blood boil. He had to protect Penelope, but he couldn't neglect his job, no way he was putting her in witness protection, he only just got her; he wasn't about to let her go. He needed to find Lynch and fast.

Hotch was still at Morgan's house trying to calm Garcia down. She was pacing up and down the living room.

"Garcia, come on sit down, I'm sure he'll be fine, he just needs to blow off some steam"

At that point Garcia stopped pacing and looked directly at Hotch. "No disrespect Sir, but I know the look that was in Morgan's eye. I don't remember ever seeing him that angry. We shouldn't just be sat around here waiting for him to come home we should be out looking for him making sure he doesn't do anything stupid or reckless. Me and you know more than anyone what he's like when he'd angry" She said with worry flooding through her voice

"Garcia, I know you think we should be looking for him, but for right now Morgan needs his space. We need to give him a chance to cool off and for him to come back her with a cool head so we can decide what to do concerning the two of you"

"What do you mean by that sir?"

"What I mean is, is that we need a plan of action to keep Lynch from finding the two of you especially you"

"And how do you plan on doing that? Because you know as well as I do that Derek won't stop until he finds Lynch just like he didn't stop until he found Doyle"

"Believe me, I know. I may not know him on a personal level like you do Garcia but when it comes to situations like this, I know him just as well as you. We've worked in the field together for 9 years, but for right now, the safety of the two of you is my number one concern. No one has any idea of what Lynch is capable of especially after yesterday"

At that point the two agents heard the door open, they both turned around to see Morgan standing there. Penelope jumped out of her chair and ran towards her lover and flung her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Derek, don't ever storm out like that again, you have no idea how worried I've been"

"Sorry baby girl, I just needed to calm down"

"Well your hear now, that's all that matters because we have things we need to discuss" Penelope grabbed hold of his hand and dragged him towards his living room. Morgan sat next to Penelope on his couch while Hotch moved to sit on a chair facing the couple directly.

Morgan was the first to speak "Sorry about earlier Hotch, I kinda lost it"

"It's find Morgan I understand, we really need to discuss what we're going to do were Lynch is concerned"

"While I was out, I was thinking, Penelope can stay with me and when we're away on cases she has a protective detail put on her and when I'm home I'll look after her"

"That's all well and good, but what if he pulls out a gun again and shoots her protective detail, after all he did pull a gun out on you"

"What do you want us to do then Hotch?" He said with anger creeping into his voice

"Witness protection; I know what you're going to say Morgan, but right now the safety of you and Garcia"

"And what do we do Hotch if Lynch hacks into the FBI system and finds out where we are? What do we do then? And don't tell me he won't because just like Penelope he knows the system like the back of his hand and he'll be able to get in without being detected or leaving a trace"

"Then we don't put in on the system, we keep it all on paper"

"And what do we do when people want to check on our backgrounds and they can't find anything on us because there is nothing. What would we do then? And how do we know Lynch hasn't got someone on the inside helping him, if you think about it how else would he be able to get out of federal custody?"

"Morgan unless we ship you two off to a different country, what do you expect me to do?"

"I expected you to make sure Lynch was better guarded! And no way in hell am I letting you ship me and Penelope off like you did Emily"

"I wasn't going to do that"

"And you know full well that neither I nor Penelope will leave our jobs at the BAU"

"You don't think I know that? I'm thinking of everything that I can to keep you guys safe"

At that point Penelope could tell that if she didn't intervene that this would turn into a full blown argument "What if I came on cases with you?"

Both men looked up at her, they were so caught up in there debate that they forgot she was sat there. Hotch was the first to comment on the idea "I hadn't thought of that, what do you think Morgan?"

"I think that is an excellent idea baby girl"

Hotch stood up thinking it was about time he left. "Well, that settles it, Garcia you come on cases, you and Morgan will share a room, so he can look after you and when we get back you will stay here, and before I forget, neither of you go anywhere on your own, you have to be together or have another member of the team with you especially you Garcia"

"Yes, Sir" Garcia said, knowing Derek wouldn't let her out of his sight anyways.

Morgan got up and followed Hotch to the door "Look Hotch…"

Hotch interrupted before he had chance to apologise "…Morgan I understand, I really do. I just need to make sure you two are safe and I think with our arrangement we should be okay until we catch the bastard"

Morgan looked up at Hotch and held his hand out for Hotch to shake. Hotch grabbed his hand a shook it.

"Thanks Hotch"

"You can thank me when this is all over."

With that, Hotch walked out the door. Morgan double locked the door and put the chair across. He was still angry that Lynch had escaped, but he knew the team would never let him get to him or Garcia.

_**Hope you liked this chapter! Like I said before, I'm sorry for not updating regularly; I'm going to try my best to update more often. Please review! And thank you to everyone one who has reviewed/followed or favoured this story, it really does mean a lot! **_


End file.
